Mommy, Mommy, Play with Me!
by DeeLala
Summary: A long time ago husband and daughter were abondonded by mother,they died waiting for her return, they moved on because they found a new mommy....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Dee: I don't own DragonBall Z blah, blah, blah, Akria Toriyama blah, blah, blah, court settlement, blah, jail, blah, blah.

This is my first story so don't hate me please! Right now I'm supposed to be studying for a biology test but whatever. Kiddies don't be like me, study and remember crack is whack!

Mommy, Mommy, Play with Me!

"Ms. Briefs, Mr. Fleming is here to see you now." the young woman opened the door to her work superior, "Thank-you Ms. Jade". The young blue haired woman walked through the door taking a seat at the fairly long oak table. "Hello, Mr. Fleming, thank-you for joining me today, but I musk ask you to state your business, I am a very busy woman" "Of course Ms. Briefs" said a mildly obese man, in a business suit getting out some papers, "I will get strait to the point. We understand that you are trying to spread Capsule Corp., we are prepared to offer you a deal, might I add in no way can this hurt you, but in many ways can it help you." "I'm listening" said Bulma, resting her head on her hand getting ready for another long boring speech, from a Capsule Corp partner. "Well, we are trying to move your company to a more secluded area of Japan (do they live in Japan…) an area with hardly any technology, so once you make your first appearance there people will jump on any opportunity to get their hands on one of these stylish futuristic items….but there's kind of a catch…." Bulma perked up, the more she thought about it, the more it made since, this would bring in. so much for Capsule Corp, this was great, 'but wait' she thought "What do you mean a catch?"

The man laughed "Oh its not really a catch, I feel you will love the idea" Bulma raised an eyebrow " So you get more publicity, we think you should move to the area were we are first releasing Capsule Corp. technology, well just for a little while, long enough for people to know your name and say 'she's the heir to capsule corp. she lives right here with us' do you understand Ms. Briefs?" "Well how long are we talking?" "Maybe a year or two", she sat back in her chair and thought, "OK, I have a young son, there's really no place for him to play in C.C., so this might be a good change for him" she smiled, just at the though of her baby boy.

"Wait!" she jerked up, surprising Mr. Fleming, "When do you expect us to be moved in?" "In about a month or so" "A month, no! I can't move and make plans in a month!". "Don't worry Mr. Briefs, you will be coming back to Capsule Corp. only a year after, so there is no need to take everything with you, we will even book a moving company for you". "And housing?" she questioned "Oh we have a beautiful home for you, free of charge just a little thank-you, from my company to yours" "Totally free, wow this is great, I'm so excited, thank-you for coming, please lets meet back here tomorrow so we can sort out the details" "Yes Ms. Briefs" Mr. Flanders packed up his bags and was hailed a good-bye by Bulma's Secretary. Bulma packed her brief case to go home and tell her family about the move.

A/N: Ok people I promise, this was just telling why they move so u wont be totally clueless about them moving out of capsule corp. Next chapter will have skipped a bunch of stuff like packing it will begin with them just in front of their new home and then mystery will begin, Muhahahahaha please comment, please!.


	2. Stella

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO AKRIRA TORIYAMA, THE ALL MIGHTY CREATOR!

"Vegeta, help the men with the boxes make sure they don't break anything please" Bulma said looking at the huge house in front of her, "Why should I care, it's all your shi-" "VEGETA! Trunks is right here, please. Oh and if they break my computer parts then I can't build a new gravity room, and that means you can't train. Is that a good enough reason for you to care?" Bulma smiled, knowing she'd won. "Humph" was all he said as he walked toward the moving truck. "Trunks, do you wanna go choose your room?" Bulma sweetly smiled at her son who was furious with his mother for dragging him away from his best friend. "Mama why did we have to move, now I can't see Goten any more?" "Oh sweetly, this place is going to be great, you will make a lot of new friends, and there's a lot of backyard space" Trunks wasn't convinced, "And every now and then, Goten can fly down here and you two can hang-out." Trunks sighed and took his mother by the hand "Come on" and they both walked into the house.

That Evening

"Trunks, go upstairs and take your bath" Bulma said as she took her sons plate from the table, Trunks ran upstairs leaving his mother and father downstairs alone. "Woman, how long is it going to take you to finish the gravity room?" said Vegeta finishing his plate " I want to be training by tomorrow morning" Bulma gave him a stern look, "Vegeta, you know I wouldn't be able to build a gravity room in umpteen hours, but surprisingly Mr. Fleming (remember him from the prologue) has made one exactly the some, from my blueprints. So you can train for as long as you want for all I care." Vegeta excused himself to bed, leaving another dish for Bulma to wash at the table. 'Pig' she thought. Once she was done she left the kitchen to take a shower.

The water felt so warm, she just let the water consumer her, she didn't want to get out, ever. "Argg" some soap got in her eyes, she felt them burn. "Ahhh" she felt some one wipe the soap out of her eyes, all of it, she let her head relax as the hands massaged her back, they worked there way from her shoulders down to her calf. "Ohh…." She moaned "Vegeta" once she said that it all suddenly stopped. "All right Vegeta" she said with her eyes still closed, "Good Night".

That Morning

"Morning, sweetie" Bulma said turning towards her husband "I though you were upset with me for some thing, but you set it all strait last night" she smiled. Vegeta, who was putting on his pants, looked at her confused "What are you talking about woman?" He didn't recall doing anything with the woman last night. "In the shower, last night, it felt wonderful" she sat up, looking at Vegeta, who was looking confused. "Your going crazy woman, right after dinner, I went to bed nothing else, now I'm going to train, I'll be back inside at 10 for breakfast" with that he left. 'Wait, if it wasn't Vegeta, then what? I mean there's no one else in the house, I couldn't have imagined it, it felt so real, I don't get it.' She went back to sleep, she had to wake back up at 7 to get Trunks ready for his first day of school.

"Trunks, Sweetie, wake-up" the groggy 6 year old rolled out of bed into his moms arms. "Mama, I don't wanna go, the other kids might be mean to me" The mother cooed her baby, "Oh sweetie, your gonna make a lot of new friends, now go to the bathro-" "-but Mama I already made a new friend" "Bulma looked at her son, she was pretty sure that they haven't meet any children since they moved to this area. "Umm, ok sweetie, what's his name?" "_Her _name is Stella, she's really nice, and she wanted me to ask you a question". "OK, what's that?" "She wants to know whether she can call you mommy" "Umm, sweetie, doesn't she have a mommy?" "No, her mommy left her and her daddy for another man, she was tired of having the responsibility of a child" Bulma looked at her child surprised that he could even know about problem s that adults have. "Ok sweetie, I don't know were you are getting all of this from, but right now we have to get you ready for school", after Trunks was ready, she dropped him off at his new school and drove backhome to make her husbands breakfast.

9:30

"Yes" she thought out loud, she still had time to make the royal jackass breakfast. Bulma looked in all the boxes that she could reach, and couldn't find any pots or pans. "Huh?", Bulma looked on the counter to see all the exact ingredients out for what she planed to cook and all the utensils she needed, also with the pans put exactly on the stove, in the order that she would've put them in. So tired from looking in all the boxes, Bulma didn't question or any thing, she just cooked their meal.

Vegeta walked in sweating, breathing heavier than usual. "You look tired, well eat up, I made a really nice breakfast," she said as she kissed her husband on the cheek. She laid in front of him pancakes, sausage, bacon (running out of breakfast food here) muffins and eggs. "Its amazing Veggie, this morning when I was cooking breakfast I felt like super woman, I went so fast and every thing turned out so good" "For once, and don't call me Veggie" " Ok, _Veggie, _I'll be right back. I'm going to go see whether we got any more packages or letters from Mom and Dad, they've been giving us so many gifts its like they were counting the days until we moved out" she smiled as she walked to the front yard..

Bulma almost screamed when she saw a little girl in the road on her hands ands and knees, looking at her begging her for help. "Oh my God!" Bulma picked up the child and carried her over to the sidewalk. "Ok, sweetie were does it hurt" the little girl stayed quit, and just looked at Bulma. "Ok, sweetie can you tell me your name?" The little girl smiled, "Stella, you know that _Mommy_" "I-I'm sorry little girl I'm not your mommy" Bulma was scared she didn't know what to say, she was taking this in so fast. "Yes you are, _Mommy_, you just don't know it Yet", with that Stella got up walked half way down the road then disappeared.

A/N: I know I've been watching the ring too much, but this is my first Fan-fic so leave a comment and love me! Next chapter will be less boring I'm just trying to build the suspence, next chapter will be more exciting, I have some plans for Vegge-chan...


	3. James

Disclaimer: Gah, people, I feel like nobody likes my story, now I just cry tears of chocolate, I'm only writing this story because its something I've wanted to do for a long time…OH yea I don't own DBZ blah, blah, blah.

Oh and thanks General of Darkness, I owe you one peace

The terrified woman walked back into her house, shaking, she didn't know what to think.

"Vegeta…"

He looked over at his wife, and instantly knew something wasn't right, he walk towards her.

"What happened?"

She looked at him; he saw all emotions in her eyes, confused, scared, upset…

"Tell me"

"I- I think I'm going crazy" she turned away from him; she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Why would you think that?" he turned her back around with a sympathetic look on his face (Vegeta, sympathetic…hmm) "I know for a fact, that you are beautiful and smart and most certainly not crazy, I wouldn't have married you if you were" he smiled (or smirked, whatever makes you happy.) She looked at him, she knew Vegeta, he would never lie, he was sarcastic a lot, but he would never lie to her.

"Vegeta, you don't understand, I'm hearing voices in my head, feeling hands on my body, just outside I saw a little girl, she was beautiful and so sweet, but she was an illusion. She looked so real though, I felt like I was actually holding her. I don't get it Vegeta, do I belong in an Asylum?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but then the phone rang, Bulma picked it up.

(Ok people this is gonna be hard to show a phone conversation, but I'm switching the person talking when I skip ok, got it? Good."

"Hello, this is Bulma Briefs"

"Ms. Briefs, yes this is Ms. Stuart from Rose City Daycare, it's about you son, Trunks. He's been having some serious issues"

"What, ma'am you have to understand, Trunks has never had a problem in school he is usually well behaved I never got a complaint from an of his teachers"

"Well there not exactly behavior issues, but mental issues he was fine when you dropped him of but right when you left the building his problems began"

"Problems like what?"

"Well, when you left he started screaming. He wouldn't stop screaming about this girl named Stella. He cried 'she's gonna get me, she's gonna get me' and we weren't able to quit him down until nap time, but when he was sleeping he kept screaming for you to protect him from Stella, ma'am is there a Stella person that ever tried to hurt Trunks before or is this some imaginary friend he has…Ma'am…. ma'am!"

There was a short pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no, well yes we just moved here and he was telling me about a girl named Stella, and I thought he was making her up"

"Well ma'am, Trunks might need serious therapy, right now he's in the office, talking to the school therapist, but he might need more help than that"

"Do you want me to pick him up early?"

"I'm afraid you can't ma'am were taking him to a research place, were they talk to children about problems deep in the home or issues with there mother of father"

"Child Services"

"Yes, if you want to call it that, then yes, Child Services"

"When do you want me to pick him up, I'll need him home so I can talk to him"

'Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't talk to him until were through, we don't want the stories he tells us to change, just because of your presence, we will notify you, when you can take him home"

"No! You can't take my child away from me! He's my baby, I should decide when _you _can see him not the other way around!"

"Ma'am, I understand this is hard, but please this is for Trunks own good. You can come to the Research Center in a few days, please understand this is for Trunks own good. Thank you Ms. Briefs" She hung up.

"Oh my God, Oh my God" she slid down the wall, and curled up. She cried until she feel asleep.

"Damn" Said Vegeta as he took Bulma upstairs to bed, and then went off to Train.

Gravity Room

"COMPUTER 500G, NOW!"

Vegeta punched his invisible opponent with no mercy, though he couldn't help but feel that the weight was getting heavier and heavier. '

"What in the hell?" he questioned as he stopped training to rest but he couldn't move.

"Damned Machine" he looked at the meter, it was going up at least 1g a millisecond, until it was on 1000g.

'If they made this machine to the woman's blue prints' he though 'the machine would only go up to 600g, she's so over protective, so why is the machine going up by its self?"

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he collapsed. He felt his rib cage breaking and the are being stolen from his lungs. He thought he was delusional when he saw the figure in front of him.

"Stay away from her," said the figure "She's mine"

"What do you want, and who are you talking about?" Vegeta looked at the figure hard, wondering how and earthling got in his training space, and how he could even stand up, then realized it was transparent,

"What are you?"

"She's mine, stay away, or there will be consequences"

Vegeta Passed Out.

Dreams

She walked in a field of flowers, in a beautiful, long, silk dress. She didn't know were she was all she knew is that she was happy.

"_My Love"_

_Bulma turned around, not to see Vegeta, but a taller man, with long black hair, wide green eyes, and pale skin_

"_I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Bulma not sure what to think of the 'My Love' comment_

"_I am you husband, James, and this is our love child, Stella " He pointed to a little girl holding a pink and white teddy bear "Honey, of all people you should know that"_

"_Hi. Mommy, how are you?" the little girl interrupted, as she grabbed her 'mothers' leg._

"_Were is Vegeta and Trunks, w-what have you done with them?" Bulma was playing with her hair, just a habit she developed when she was nervous. _

"_Oh my sweet Bulma, Vegeta never gave you the credit you deserved, and that Trunks was just a handful, you will be much happier with us"_

_Bulma felt like she was in a nightmare, she pinched herself and couldn't wake up._

"_Why do you want me, what have I done?" she asked James who just smiled, he grabbed her hand and held it so tight it hurt._

"_I want you because I love you"_

A/N: Damn I'm corny, oh well. LEAVE COMMENTS OR TEARS OF CHOCOLATE WILL FLOOD YOUR HOME, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. One Down

Disclaimer: It's 10:00 in the morning I have today off. I could be out with Chris, but I continue this story for my fans…What was my point….Oh yea, don't own DBZ and I don't wanna go to jail bla dee bla dee blah!

She wakes up

"NO!"

She screamed, as she jerked up from her bed. She couldn't stop panting. Why her, what had she done for this to happen to her, was this some sick joke!" Bulma looked at her hand, there was a bruise, from when James held her, it was still there.

'I'm not crazy' she thought 'This is all real, but it can't be, none of this makes any sense, what the hell is going on?"

Bulma snapped from her thoughts as she realized something was wrong…with Vegeta. She didn't know how, but she knew there was something wrong. The feeling told her to run to the gravity room, now! She didn't know why she listened, but she did. Nothing else was important, no thoughts in her mind about James, Stella or Trunks, just getting to the gravity room, before it was to late.

She felt her stomach twist, her eyes filled up with tears as she saw her semi- conscious husband on the floor, on the borderline of dead.

"Vegeta!"

She put him over his shoulder with one arm, his dead weight, made it even harder to carry him to their bed. She rapped him in blankets, and soothed his thought, there weren't any real doctors in rose city, and driving him out would take to long. She was perfectly capable of taking care of him as long as the damage didn't get anymore serious. It wasn't long before he tried to speak.

"Bul-" he struggled to say but it wouldn't some out

"Shhh, Vegeta, your lungs are still healing, right now all you can do is rest" she kissed her husband on the forehead and went to Trunks room 'He can tell me later how it happened'

Trunks Room

She entered his room, and sat down on his bed. He hadn't even started to unpack; all he had out was a cot.

"Oh, my poor baby, mommy's waiting for you, she loves you" she couldn't help but cry, it was like the two people that mattered the most to her were slowly being taken away, just for her to be left with two psycho ghost, that want her to be _mommy. _Bulma looked down at the floor, she didn't want to believe it, but she saw, what she saw, right in font of her face.

"Stella, are you here?" She picked up the pink and white bunny, identical to the one in her dream.

"Right here mommy'

Bulma turned around to see no other than the little girl who was making her life a living hell, standing in the doorway.

"Mommy! You found Skippy! Oh thank-you!" The little girl ran to her 'mother' and hugged her, with such joy. Bulma wanted to vomit. She pulled the little girl off and stooped down until they were at the same eye-level.

"Mommy, why are you crying" the little girl wiped the tears from Bulma's face.

"What do you want, why are you bothering me and my family, what did we do?" Bulma looked into Stella's eyes begging her for answers. All Stella did was laugh.

"Mommy, figure it out, were trying to kill them" the little girl said this, still looking innocent and sweet, "You cant be with me and my Daddy, if your still with them"

"Why, do you want me to be with you and your daddy?" Bulma wasn't crying anymore, she didn't know what to feel inside.

"Well, my _old _mommy left me and daddy along time ago, we loved her so much, we didn't understand why she didn't love us back. One day she told my daddy she was leaving and never coming back, daddy was hurt, he beat me every day until I died at 6, he killed himself afterward" the little girls face saddened and then light up "But its okay now, because we have you!" she hugged Bulma who stayed still, she didn't know how long it would be until she went insane.

"AHHHHH!"

Bulma herd that scream from her room.

"VEGETA!" Bulma looked at Stella who smiled,

"One down, one to go"

A/N God this is so short bur oh well, I don't know what I'm do next, killing Veggie off will upset a lot of my readers, so send me an e-mail at : to tell me whether to kill him off or to let him survive, or if you want, you can just leave a comment.! Bye-bye!


	5. Its Not Over

Disclaimer: Ok, remember in my last chapter, I said I could hang out with Chris, well we broke up so (censored) him! In considerate son of a (still censored)!

Wait, oh yea don't own D to da B to da Z!

Its over?

"You little bitch, don't you hurt him!" Bulma screamed running to her bedroom "I'm coming Vegeta!"

Bulma ran into her room to see Vegeta on their bed shaking uncontrollably. His expression was blank his eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. Bulma couldn't stand the site; she jumped on the bed and shielded his body with hers.

"Vegeta, baby, can you hear me" no answer "VEGETA ANSWER ME!"

His eyes were solid gray his pupil was missing.

"C-cant s-s-top shaking" he looked at her, not showing expression, he just stared.

"STOP IT, I'LL DO ANYTHING, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Bulma screamed holding Vegeta tighter; she was willing to say anything to save her beloved. Out of no were Vegeta suddenly stopped shaking, the color returned to his eyes. He blinked then looked at Bulma.

"What happened…?" Vegeta said looking clueless, Bulma smiled.

"Don't worry, I think, I think it's all going to be ok" she kissed his forehead, she didn't want him to worry about her, but she had a feeling that James and Stella weren't done with her yet.

Bulma Warning Dream

_She sat in her same field of flowers, wind blowing through her hair. James sat down with her and held her hand; Stella sat on the opposite side._

"_Bulma, spend time with your family, value them more than I valued mine" said James_

"_Of course Momm- Bulma, because you don't know how much more time you will have with them" Stella Smiled._

_Bulma nodded, then woke up._

'Its really over, It's really finally over." She had a sigh of relief, though she didn't know how wrong she was…

4 Months Past

Trunks was picked up 2 days after the last encounter. For the last 4 past months everything has been normal. They've moved on, after all, they've been through worst….right?

"Finally!" Bulma screamed as she plugged in the lamp "Were officially unpacked!"

"Yay mama! Trunks jumped up and down, much to Vegeta's annoyance, Vegeta place his hand on the hyper 7 year old to keep his feet in the ground, and eventually he stopped.

" He just had to get hyper of his birthday cake, didn't he?" Vegeta smirked as he walked over to embrace his wife; he's been so much more sensitive since their little 'episode'. It's as if that experience had made them tighter as a family.

"Mama, can I go have some more birthday cake?" Trunks asked knowing the answer; his parents were so rapped up in each other they wouldn't care if he got so hyper he took over world. "Ok be, right back" he whispered tip-toeing away, they didn't even look towards his direction as he left the room.

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

The parents looked at each other and ran to the room were they herd there terrified son.

There was their son holding a little white and pink bunny. It looked like it killed him to say:

"Mommy there back"

A/N: You guys didn't think I would end the story so soon did you? Well stupids leave a comment please! (No your not stupid, don't talk about me to your therapist!"


	6. I'll Stay

Disclaimer: Wow it's been a long time, hasn't it? Well no matter how long it was you should always remember that I don't own DragonBall Z. If you think I do you are a lil' stupid.

I Will Stay 

"Trunks, give that to me right now." Bulma walked to her son with her palm extended towards the rabbit. "YOU HEARD ME, NOW!"

Startled at his mother's sudden change of emotion, Trunks stumbled forward and placed the toy in his mother's hand.

Bulma looked at it, 'Why, why are you coming back? We were happy. What do you want from me?' she collapsed on the floor and started to weep. It was frustrating, thinking that you would be happy, and everything was gonna be ok, but then an old problem comes back, and your to scared to defeat it.

Vegeta motioned Trunks to go up to his room, his son protested, but soon realized there was really nothing he could do for his mother, so he obeyed.

"Vegeta, I need to sleep"

He looked at Bulma confused not sure how that would help but he nodded as he followed her upstairs to the bedroom before looking at the rabbit she left on the table.

She remembered that most of the times, Stella and James confronted her, were in her dreams. This time she wanted to confront them; she wanted to end this, now.

"Good-night Vegeta"

Her Last Dream

The field was there, nothing had seemed to change since her 'warning dream' but she he was there, she could feel him watching her. She looked around for any sign of them, but found nothing. She was fed up; they were giving her shit and not even coming out, how dare they.

"COME OUT NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, they were aggravating her, like they didn't even care about the hell they were putting her through. She looked at the ground and just stared.

"My Love, what is so interesting, there must be a resin you are starring at the ground" James smiled. She turned to him, disgusted.

"Why are you back, what do you want now?" Bulma looked at him hard, he stared into her eyes, and she started playing with her hair.

He started to walked towards her but she backed away, "Get the hell away from me"

He chuckled "My Love, I never left. I gave you a warning to spend time with your family, 123 days should have been enough. You promised; if I left your family unharmed then you would do anything I want, but you really don't know what I want, do you?" Bulma shook her head no, "Well I want you to sleep, forever."

Bulma looked at him, confused, "W-why do you want me to sleep?"

He took her hand in his, she tried to pull away, but he was to strong "Well coming to your world is a strain, but you will always be young, never can hurt yourself, and you will never die.

"I would spend an eternity with you?" Bulma said taking out the braid she just finished.

"Don't forget Stella, she's missed you a lot, I know she will be happy when you tell her you will be here for good"

"Who says I'm going with you?"

"Well If you give up your part of the deal, then we will give up ours, we will kill your family, let it sink in for a while, then you. So we either take you peacefully or by force"

Bulma was filled with rage, she was crying, she hated this man but was going to be forced to be his wife, and he expected her to love him back!

"YOU EGO-TISTICAL BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE A WIFE AND A MOTHER AWAY FROM HER HUSBAND AND CHILD! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" She spat at him he wasn't smiling anymore.

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her close, until their noses were almost touching.

"Look Love, it doesn't matter what you think, what is your choice? I'm tired of waiting and I want you now. Are you gonna come with me the easy way or are you going to let your family suffer with you?"

She looked at him pleading, begging but he stayed stern, she wouldn't let her son die so young, even if he could be wished back, the experience could traumatize him for life, she recently learned these two monsters had no heart.

She sighed, as she cried and knelt her head. "I'll stay, I'll give everything up, and I will stay"

James kissed her "Thank-you, Love"

Epilogue

Bulma lived the rest of eternity with James and Stella; they really weren't that bad, but she would never forgive them for what they did. She had an entire eternity to live with them so she mine as will have dealt with it.

She talked to Vegeta and Trunks in everyone of their dreams, Doctors said she died peacefully in her sleep, but they knew what really happened. They both vowed to find a way to bring her back, but Bulma knew it was impossible. She still loved them, but she had to let them move on. Soon she only started to talk to them once in awhile. She still watched over them and protected them, but still found time to play with Stella.

A/N: I thought this was the best way to end it, I'm sorry for anyone who was really hurt by this, but I might make a sequel (Don't hold your breath). This was my first story; I guess I'm satisfied. Well leave some comments.

Much Luv,

DeeLala


End file.
